


you and me, and me and you

by birdring (twoif)



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Having Had to Say Goodbye to Everyone You Ever Loved, I'm Sorry, Interactive Fiction, The Ending is Always the Same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoif/pseuds/birdring
Summary: By 2018, it is hard to ignore certain truths about London. One, birdring is a good DPS and together with Profit they cover a vast hero pool. Two, the old GC Busan roster is strong, and there are holes in the old Kongdoo roster that came with. Three, they are a team with four DPSes, and usually—usually—a team needs only two of them at one time on stage.(By this point, it is hard to ignore certain truths. One, you've been here before. Two, you've already tried playing the last match with Rascal in. Three, it still ended the same way.)So, for Stage 1 title matches, Jihyeok takes himself out.Three truths and three lies about how you let Rascal leave you. (A Twine fic)





	you and me, and me and you

This work is a piece of interactive fiction built with the Twine tool and contains approximately 7k of written text. Some scenes use automatic transitions; the ending will be marked by a scene that actually says "the end." 

Click the link below to play on philome.la.

 

** [[you and me, and me and you]](http://philome.la/twoif/you-and-me-and-me-and-you/play) **

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> \- unbetaed, so all mistakes (grammatical, factual, and otherwise) are my own.  
> \- this fic began as a joke about birdring being so tired during the stage one title matches bc he's actually stuck in a "groundhog day" type loop where he has to play against nyxl until spitfire wins, but then rascal's contract was transferred and it became something else.  
> \- [ november 30, 2016](https://twitter.com/teamKONGDOO/status/804132277777092608/photo/1)  
> \- this is my second time using twine and those of you who have read both attempts will know i have gotten repetitive. thank you for tolerating me.  
> \- inspired by ted chiang's [story of your life](http://discours.philol.msu.ru/attachments/article/264/Chiang_Story%20of%20Your%20Life.pdf) but also owes a small amount of credit to this exo fic, ["difficult loves"](http://loveismix.livejournal.com/8098.html).  
> \- rip uncia and birdscal, you were loved.


End file.
